Starry Sky OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Starry Sky have some other students that are as special as Tsukiko Yahisa. But these students have talents of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Starry Sky have some other students that are as special as Tsukiko Yahisa.

But these students have talents of their own.

Hinata-Gemini- Is close with all three of the guys on a friendship level. She does have a crush on William, they dates for a year, their senior year, before breaking up to go their separate ways. She is lost after school till meeting the old teach Iku.

Misaki- Virgo- She is a classmate of the guys like Hina and Noa. She's a Science freak in school. While she has a crush on Wilbur, she doesn't act on it. When she graduates, she goes to the same collage as Hayato.

Hina- Cancer- Is more average of the students and tends to need extra help with her grades. she also has an older brother named Wilbur and loves spending time with Suzuya.

Noa- Pisces- She is a smart girl with a high IQ. She also has a crush on Kanata. She also has a younger twin brother named William.

Ana- Sagittarius- Is in the archery club and also loves to invent things. she likes both Tsubasa and Azusa but ends up with Asusa when Neon comes in for her first year. She also has a younger sister named Libra.

Zoey- Scorpio- Is in the archery club and has a crush on and possibly be falling in love with Captain Ryunosuke.

Karin- Aries- She is a childhood friend of Kazuki and takes his place as president at the school. She does her best to follow him everyone in his footsteps and make him proud.

Neon- Aquarius- Comes in for her first year and meets Tsubasa and doesn't get along well with other students. But with a little help from Ana, she learns to let people in and she and Tsubasa are closer then anyone.

Mei- Leo- Mei is Zoey's mother and is a teacher at the school. She get's along well with the other teachers and in all the school they want her to marry the homeroom teacher Naoshi Haruki.

Libra- Libra- She in Ana's younger sister and loves to help out with the sick. She plans on becoming a doctor and it trained by Kotarou.

Ty- Taurus- Is a champion of Archery and feels threaten when Homare comes into the picture. she get's used to him and hears his story, causing her to fall in love with him.

Stella- Ophiuchus- Not much is known other then she's close with Shiki Kagurazaka. It's also possible she's Tsukiko Yahisa's twin sister.

Kai- Capricorn- Is half American and has a love for stars. She didn't go to an actual school due to her illness. She lives in a hospital till Yoh come to bring her to America and show her the stars from his fathers Observatory.


	2. Ryunosuke x Zoey Part 1

**In this collection, I actually am doing double shorts. Or very long shorts that will be two parts.**

**So this is the first part for Scorpio, and the second part will be after all the others have had their first parts up.**

**Hope you like this so far.**

Welcome To The Archery Club

(Zoey pov.)

I couldn't believe I made it into the best school in all Japan. Sure it mainly was for boys but hey, thanks to the one girl that got in, many more of us came right on in. Me, I was just finding something to do.

My grades were like little stars. Being the top average student in almost all subjects, it was easy to plan study groups with others and help them. Even the possible idea of getting paid to tutor other students.

But as school ends, I never want to go back home. My mother wasn't really ready to have a child. As she found out she was pregnant when she left for America for a trip. And she had me early. My so called "father" was nowhere to be found.

My step father, he's nothing more than an abused drunk. I hated going home. Till, I heard the sound of wind, I looked around me, and I found...Him. Ryunosuke Miyaji. The captain of the Archery club.

Seeing him working hard at what he was doing, gave me the idea of...well, being stupid.

I found my way around to the back room where everyone was practicing.

"What are you doing back here?!" I was shocked by a voice. "You aren't a member so you shouldn't be back here. You need to leave." I was grabbed by the arm and pulled out. "Ah! That hurts you jerk!" I yelled.

"Enough!" He turned to look our way and I saw his face. I felt like I was awestruck. "I'm sorry. I just, wanted to watch...and I guess I overstepped my bounds." I bowed to them. "Sorry."

"That's a nice book. What is it about?" I look up and the girl, Tsukiko Yahisa, the one who changed everything, was talking to me.

"Oh. Um...it's an old American classic. The...Wizard of Oz. It was a book my mother loved when she went to America. Nearly named me after the good witch." Actually, she nearly named me after the dog.

"Cute. You can stay and watch if you wish." She said.

"Is that...okay?" I asked looking to Ryunosuke's way. He just stood there and stared at me.

"Well, Captain?" Tsukiko asked him. He looked to her and sighed. "As long as she's quiet." He says.

I smiled and head over to her and take a seat to watch. I focused on the arrow flying, hitting the target, them looked at their stance and what movements they took to make their stand before letting the arrow fly.

"Are you thinking of joining?" Tsukiko asked.

"Maybe. I might as well, but I thought about a book club. Or maybe going back to my old football (Soccer) team." I told her.

"Really? Do you play a lot of sports?" I nodded to her. "Yes. I actually play a lot. I've played Baseball and Tennis growing up, but I was more dedicated to Football by middle school. I just...feel like I need a distraction, after doing a lot of school work, I guess I want to hold off Homework as long as I possibly can." I laughed.

"Aw. Not that great with grades?"

"No. I'm very average. Most B's and C's in almost all subjects." I said. "My mother works a lot, so I don't want to go to an empty house." Or run into my drunk stepdad.

"Come to school in the morning then." Ryunosuke said. He let an arrow go and it hit dead center on the target. "Wow! Amazing. Did you check for the wind?" I asked.

"Some sports, like golf, have you check the wind to see which direction it's blowing to the ball doesn't roll the wrong way or farther from the hole." I explained.

Ryunosuke stared at me. I felt my face heat up for some reason, but he nodded.

"Your good." A few other archers came up to me and asked me some questions. I was happy to have people to talk to.

When I got home, my mother was fixing dinner and my stepdad was sleeping on the couch. "Where were you all day?' She asked me.

"School. And I think I got myself an after school sport." I told her as I helped clean up after her while she set the table.

"That's great. What is it?"

"Archery. But I don't know if I'll get in yet. I'm meeting the captain in the morning." I said.

"Well, if you don't, it's fine. You can go to that book club I told you about." She said. I didn't really want to be part of the old ladies book club. Cause they don't read fun books. They reed dirty or boring books. "Thanks. But I might try and put together one for the students at my school. Or, my teacher thinks it's a good idea that I...I could get paid for tutoring students." I told her.

"Huh?! Your going to get paid?!"

"No...dad. I might." I repeated.

"Dinner is ready." She said. We sat at the table and ate while he watched his old news tv.

"School was good?"

"Yes sir. And I might have...an after school club."

"WHAT?! IS THAT WHY YOU NEVER CAME HOME?!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs. I honestly didn't know why our neighbors didn't call the police. "Yes. I'm sorry." I told him but I rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait to get into the archery club.

"Dear. This is good for her. it boosts her chances of getting into a great college or university." My mother explained trying to calm him down.

I quickly finished eating and hurried to my room to avoid anymore conversation with either of my parents.

By morning, i ran to the archery building, and Ryunosuke was waiting for me.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked.

I nodded. He gave me a change of clothes and a cloth. "Get changed and start cleaning.

"Thank you." I bowed. I did as asked and when I finished, he handed me a band. If I was to pull the string on the bow, I needed the strength.

After the morning, classes began. I changed back into my normal clothes and headed to class.

Some girls were talking about the clubs in the school, and archery came up. I didn't say anything, but... "You heard? It's possible that Ryunosuke is moving and is going to make the one girl in the club the captain."

"Oh my gosh! A girl?!"

"Girls being in this school is fun."

"Yeah. Short skirts and cute smiles."

"It's fun to mess with them."

I rolled my eyes and left my classroom. I headed down the hallway when, "Zoey!" Ryunosuke called. "Yes sir?" I asked.

"Sir?"

"Sorry. Old habit. It's what I call my stepdad." I say. "What is the matter?" I asked.

"You've made the team. You just need to prove how useful you will be to the club. But welcome." He smiled at me.

My heart was skipping so much I don't even know if I was alive anymore or dying. "Thank you!" I smiled.

_To Be Continued?_


	3. Naoshi x Mei Part 1

**This is Leo's part 1 of the short story in the Starry Sky collection. There will be a part two but not till all 13 have been added.**

The Word of Truth

(Mei pov.)

I honestly didn't know how much I could thank my own daughter for getting me this job.

Teaching was always a dream of mine. And I finally had it.

After what we had to go through with that...terrible man! I'm just happy.

"Mei. Welcome again. This year is going to be a great year." Naoshi Haruki, has been the sweetest guy since I came to the school.

I do still feel like I'm in high school myself because of him.

"Thank you Mr. Haruki."

"Please. Call me Naoshi. No students are here."

"Well, I have them call my by my first name. They all remind me of when I was in high school. I was such a popular girl then, and now, I'm a teacher. I'm here at the most popular school, and I'm the first female teacher." I couldn't believe it myself. But I was so happy.

"I'm glad to have you here. Say, you busy later?"

"No. My daughter is going to be heading to archery. She's LOVING IT! And I'm very happy for her." I told him.

"Well, cause-"

"Miss Mei! I need some help!" One of the students shouted. "Coming. Can we talk about this later?" I asked but I never got an answer.

I was being pulled by the students and dragged to the library.

My life changed thanks to my daughter. Zoey is the best kind of blessing. I mean after what happened to me, I thought it was the end for me. But...after what happened in the summer, I got this job and I'm more happy than I've ever been.

"Miss Mei. You look happy. Did Haruki sensei say something interesting?"

"What?"

"He is a handsome man."

"Come now! All of you. I may be the first female teacher, but I'm not going to be suddenly dating some of you, your homeroom teacher. I've had enough of relationships as is."

My whole situation came to light in the news, which didn't help my own relationship with my parents. I did get a call from the one who gave me Zoey. But he didn't really care that I was hurt at all, he was just mad that I got with another man in the first place.

"But he's handsome. Don't you think?"

"Why would any of you be asking me that? I'm not denying it, but I'm not saying that he and I are going out." I stated.

It seemed to calm everyone down. "Now, let's get back to studying please." I said.

It was quiet from there on. Most of the day I was helping students and had a few comments with my daughter, passing in the halls.

"Hey mom. Working hard?"

"You bet sweetie. Good luck on your test." I call to her.

She was happy here. So was I. We both were making a full fresh start with this, and she has a future with her captain for sure with how they hang out so much together.

I swear he may ask her out fully soon enough.

"There you are."

"Oh? Naoshi. Sorry. We got cut off this morning. What were you talking about earlier?" I asked him.

He seemed different. "Was it a bad day in class?" I asked.

"Oh! No. Nothing like that. I was...can we talk after school? Zoey is going to archery right?"

"Yes. We can meet outside the gate if you want." I said.

I wasn't sure why he was acting like this. But he smiled and waved bye.

Why was I...feeling like this? I'm not supposed to be feeling like this for a third time!

The first time I had a child, second time, I nearly lost her, and now...I wasn't taking the chance.

But Naoshi is very kind and sweet. What harm could he really do to me or Zoey?

So the rest of the school day went by, and I told her that I would be getting a cup of coffee with Naoshi.

"Really mom? I thought you were done with dating. And it's my teacher!"

"No! Zoey. He and I are getting a cup to talk. He's being nice. I can still have a friend." I explained to her.

"Well, fine. But I am going to be late. Were heading out for ice cream and burgers later." Zoey said.

"Alright sweetie. I'll save what's left from dinner for you." I told her and headed out.

Naoshi was waiting for me by the gate like I said.

He seemed nervous. I hope I'm not giving him the wrong idea here.

"Hey. Ready? You want coffee?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled and we headed out.

The cafe wasn't far so when we got there, it wasn't long before we got our coffee.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"I mean, this was kinda what I wanted. I wanted to get the chance to know you. I...only have heard the rumors." He said.

I sighed. "I was in high school, on a trip to America when my boyfriend, or who I thought was, got my pregnant and when I got home, I had to be held back and report him for what he done. Cause I was never that type of person. Then I met my...current husband. Who I didn't think was...who he was either. But after what he put me and my daughter through, I was done. I called the police and explained everything. I wasn't going to let my own daughter bleed out and die." I explained.

Naoshi listened to my story and for once, I didn't hold anything back. I had all of my emotions flowing into my words, the truth came out and someone was willing to listen and not question me.

"And so...I have told myself not to get into anymore relationships. Not...without being sure anyway." That part I didn't tell any of my students or my own daughter. "Zoey, was the greatest thing that happened to me. Even if at first I didn't want her. But when I held her, I defied my parents and raised her on my own. And I wouldn't be here without her." I finished.

_To be continued..._


	4. Yoh x Kai Part 1

Star For You

(Kai pov.)

I came to this school because I knew the person here.

He transferred to the school easily because of his parents, I just had to be patient and get through the rest of the year. I would be in my second year, same as him.

I wanted to follow him where he went. I'm not a stalker, but, I do like shining stars.

In the Seigetsu Academy, I wanted to go to for many years, but it was for boys only at the time.

Till one day, a girl, first year like me, went to that school, and now, I'm not the only girl attending.

Even female teachers are being asked to work at the school.

For me, I moved from my own home to be close to the school. I have a part time job, but this school and what it has, is my dream coming true.

There is the Star Reading Department, Astronomy Department, Mythology Department, Space Department, Constellations Department, and the West Astrology Department. All at the academy, they give you everything you need to study the stars. But for me, I would be working in all of them, and living in my own observatory.

"Hey! Kai! You made it into the school!" A few girls I knew spoke to me as I walked on campus. I laughed and talked with them, but it wasn't till I got to my first classroom, that I saw him.

Henri. Someone I once grew up with, long ago. "Yoh." I said his name to myself, I knew it had been a long time, but, if I could get him to see the real me, then we could work together.

"If your going to be studying with Yoh, then you better get on top of Astronomy first. That's what department he's in." Someone said to me.

I was planning on that anyway.

Class began, Noe-senpai was such a refreshing voice and face to my old schools. Everything I learned in the past, melted away and all his words just sat with me forever.

But I focused on Yoh. After all, I have to be stronger, to be his evening star, as his father would say. But there is one other thing about stars, where there is an evening, there is also a morning. And I will become Yoh's morning star.

"Alright. Class dismissed." Noe-senpai said.

Everyone got to talking in their groups. I went right to Yoh. "Hey Yoh! You ready for the meteor shower tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Great! And we have everyone going this time. Even a few girls and it's great."

He was surrounded by so many friends, I'd never seen him like this before. He never considered me a friend, but to me, he was one.

"Mind if I join?" I asked.

The group looked at me with surprised looks, but Yoh looked at me like he was...annoyed?

"I'm new, but I would love to be a part of the Astronomy Department, if you'll have me." I bowed to the group.

I thought I heard Yoh scoff at me, but he spoke up. "It's great to have you here."

He didn't say my name, so I figured I'd better remind him by introducing myself. "I'm Kai." I said smiling.

A few of the guys were pleased with me, but Yoh just left the classroom without me. He met up with a few others, but I couldn't see exactly who.

I went about my days, weeks, just like any other student. But anytime I tried to talk to Yoh, it was like he brushed me off or ignored me. Like he belittled me.

I didn't understand why he was treating this way. What had I don't to upset him in the years we've not seen each other? I wrote to him every day I could. So why was he like this?

Than, he came up to me, holding out a little star. "Crafty." I laughed. "It's cute. And thoughtful." I said.

"It's good to see you again, Kai. What are you doing here though?" He asked me.

"I came to be at this school. I worked hard to get in, I am educated and all, and you know I love stars. So, I convinced my parents to let me come here." I told him.

He smiled. "Good to see you here and out of your own house. And not in a hospital as well." He said.

I have been fighting an illness for a while now, so it was good to hear that from him. He did still care about me. That's all I needed. "Thank you." I said.

"You really planning on being in the Astronomy Department? I thought you'd be in one of the other ones."

"West Astrology was my first one, but I figured, I'd be learning all of the different ones eventually. So, i went with my gut, and it said Astronomy." I told him. "Is she pretty? This Evening Star you've talked about so much." I asked.

He laughed and pointed to a girl among the crowd in the school. "That's her."

She really was beautiful. I had my work cut out for me. "I see. She's a keeper for sure. But, if she breaks your heart, I'm right here for you. You know that." I told him.

"Of course. You always are. Surprisingly. And I should be the one saying that." He laughed.

"Your right. You are the gentleman after all trying to impress a lady." I giggled.

Soon the day was coming to an end. "You'll have to introduce me to her one day. As your official girlfriend she has to know your best friend." I laughed.

"Is that what your calling yourself?"

"I always have Yoh. And you know it." I smiled. But as I went in my dorm, I saw a letter. "I'll meet up with you another time. Good night." I said.

"Night Kai. I will see to it you girls meet this week." He said.

"The Meteor shower you mean? I'll bet." I laughed and closed my door. I ran to my bed and opened it, seeing it was from my parents.

They wanted me to drop everything and leave for America.

I hated it when they did this. I have tried going to schools before but wanting to keep me safe overshadowed their judgement. They've wanted me cured for the life of me, but the truth was, I was tired of hospitals. And living like a prisoner.

So when they said I HAD to go to an American hospital, I questioned myself for real, do I listen or do I go? If this was for real? Then I could live a full life guarantee, but it not..."No."

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Tsubasa x Neon Part 1

We're All Different

(Neon pov.)

I walked into the school with no one seeing me. I did everything I could to avoid being seen or talked to.

I hated a lot of socializing. Since I was a child, I had a hard time speaking.

I was given this device one day, but a little boy.

He was sad that I couldn't speak up for myself in school, so, he gave me this, and he told me I could use it to speak to others if I wished.

Tsubasa was his name. Back then everyone didn't think he was that great. But after what I've heard from the academy, I knew I could be where I belong. Or find my own place.

So, I enrolled. And now this is where I am.

I spoke with my speaker, and had conversations with the teachers about my...reasons.

They all understood.

But it wasn't till he and I, met once again, that I was opened up to so many possibilities.

"Hey." A tall boy stood in front of me. "Are you...Neon-San?" He asked.

I typed in the keys and the speaker spoke for me. "Yes, I am. Who is asking, if I may know."

"Tsubasa." He smiled a little.

I was shocked he remembered me. We hardly ever spoke to one another unless it was about this invention of his. He was always happy seeing me being able to speak and have a voice. But when it came down to it, he was ignored or even made fun of behind his back.

My parents made an effort to keeping me safe and alive. But no one but his grandfather was in his corner.

One day in school, I stood up to some girls about him, and they said I was weird just like him.

I Asked them what was wrong with being different from everyone else? It means that I had a personality and a heart, unlike the rest of the school.

Everyone gasped at my words that day. And no one said a single thing about me or Tsubasa after that. Adults were different to deal with.

"Tsubasa. It's nice to see you again." I typed in and smiled.

"Neon-San is still the same. Not speaking. But I'm glad that my invention is helping you." He said.

I typed more. "What have you been doing in the school as of late?" I asked.

"The presidents treasury." He sighed. "I do have a lab of my own. Want to come see?" He asked.

I didn't need to say anything. I nodded fast and followed him.

His lab was actually decent for being in the office of the principle of the student council.

I had thought about running at one point back in middle school but decided not to.

"Welcome! I'm Ana! It's nice to see Tsubasa has a new friend here with us." A cherry girl and short guy also was in the lab. He made some friends. I wanted to cry but I held back till I could get to my room.

I typed in the keys and the speaker spoke, "It's nice to meet Tsubasa's friends. I am Neon."

"Neon-San is using an invention I made for her to help her speak."

It's not like I really couldn't talk, it was just I never wanted to. So, i let him have this one. It made him happy he could help me so I'm fine with that.

"Nice to meet you. Like I said, I'm Ana, and this is Azusa. We're friends with Tsubasa since the three of us grew up with each other. I don't remember you though. Tsubasa. Did you hide her from us?"

Ana was playing with him, but I couldn't let this slide. I typed in my keys and the speaker spoke again. "He and I aren't really friends, but I am happy to be a friend." I typed some more. "He did help me have a voice. Thanks again for inventing this for me." I smiled at him.

He was shy always, so his smile was rare and it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Aw! How cute! Tsubasa's already got a girlfriend." Ana taased. "I'm kidding. Don't give the baby face." She said as Tsubasa turned to face her.

"With that said, welcome to the school, Neon-San." Azusa said smiling. He shook my hand and it was all good.

Every day after classes, I came to watch Tsubasa invent something cause he always has his smile, and it's fun seeing his put something together. He's even shown me a few things about inventing things.

"Do you know what department you are going into?" He asked.

I typed. "Constellations. I like seeing shapes in the sky." I said. "Good. Sounds very much like you."

I typed more. "Care to listen a little more? I have been thinking about making a park for the constellations." I told him.

"Really?!"

"If you want, you can help me. Interactive statues of the starry shapes that are created in the skys." I smiled. I had thought about doing something and making history and something educational before I died. So this was my plan. And I hoped Tsubasa would help me make it all come true and have his name with me in history as well.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll help you for sure." Tsubasa said.

I was so happy I hugged him. I didn't see his face reaction, but his body went stiff.

I typed quickly, "Thank You." into my speakers. He seemed flustered, but it made me laugh. I haven't laughed like this in...never.

So this was bringing out a whole new side of me.

I was happy to be close friends with Tsubasa.

I mean we got along well. We have been talked to like we were just weird people who shouldn't be living, now, we both have our roles to play, and a life to live. Tsubasa has his, now it's time to find mine.

Over time, I worked with constellations, and boy it was hard work. But at least I got to spend my homework time with Tsubasa every day after classes.

"Hey, Neon, can we talk a minute?" It was Ana. She stopped me outside of the office.

I typed, "Sure. What is wrong, Ana?" I asked.

They way she looked, it was like she was...conflicted. "Look, I'm just going to ask this, do you...like Tsubasa?"

I knew what she meant. "Of course. I think he's a great friend."

She sighed. "No. I mean-"

"I know what you mean, but if your really asking me a question that I won't have the answer to, then you don't know what your asking me." I typed.

"So, you aren't sure if you are in love with Tsubasa?" Ana asked me.

I thought about it, no, I didn't know if I did or not. But I sure would like to find out.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
